LoveHate
by randomsmileyperson
Summary: Justin Russo and Alex Santiago have always hated each other even after knowing each other for 20 years and practically growing up together. But what happens if their feelings start to get confused and go against everything they've ever known? What will happen when they start dating? Well, they learn that there really is a thin line between love and hate. *JALEX. AU.*
1. Prologue

_Summary: Justin Russo and Alex Santiago have always hated each other. No particular reason, they just had a natural dislike towards the other – even after knowing each other for 20 years. And for those 20 years, they've basically grew up together – never been able to escape the other thanks to their close families and shared friends. Nearly every memory involves the other. So, yes, they do see each other nearly every day but when they do it's nothing but arguing, dirty looks and insults thrown back and forth. But during one particular argument, something inside them clicks and what happens next surprises them. But although they are surprised, they are fully aware of what they're doing and go along with it. Why? They have no idea. But it changes their lives and they discover that there really is a thin line between love and hate. AU. JALEX._

**A/N: HEY GUYS! It's Smiley here, back with a new story! Excited? I am! I've had this idea for a while but only recently started to develop it and realise it'd make a really good and really sweet story. Well, I hope. I am really excited for this though, I'm hoping it'll be even better than my other stories (although that's what I hope whenever I start a new story). So it is basically a pretty cliché plot where the main characters start off hating each other but then fall in love. But this story isn't going to be quite as straight forward as that. That is essentially what happens but it's HOW it happens that I think its gonna be the sweet part... AH! Sorry, real excited right now. I've played the story out in my head (yes, I am the weirdo who daydreams and plays out either previous stories or potential stories in my head) and I was happy with it. I just hope it's as good when I put pen to paper! Or rather, fingers to keyboard...? Lol. And, it is my 16th birthday today (17th Oct) and on my birthday I love to give you guys something back for all the amazing support you give me all year round. Yeah... So, I guess I'll start now! (And I'll post 2 chaps today so you can get a better feel of the story. I have nearly finished it tbh at this exact moment in time. I've been so excited the past couple of weeks I haven't been able to stop writing, lol!)**

_**Extra info: Justin is 27 and Alex is 26 – they met 20 years ago meaning Justin would've been 7 and Alex 6. They are **_**NOT****_ related, as they never are in my stories so Alex's last name is Santiago and her mum's name is Louisa and her dad's name is Karl (I always keep her parents names the same – a little familiarity within my stories). And the first paragraph, the little short one, is basically based on Justin and Alex's relationship in this story. And I just wanted to be add a little more grown up part in my writing – you'll find out more about Justin and Alex in this prologue. This isn't the start of the story, it's just kind of explaining them and their situation and stuff._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Love. Hate. Two very different emotions. But they might not be as different as you think. Both are a passion – you can't half-heartedly love or hate someone or something. In that case it's not love or hate; it's like or dislike. Love or hate someone, you feel strongly towards them. But what you feel – love or hate – can sometimes get confused. Why?

Because there's a thin line between love and hate...

* * *

Justin Russo and Alex Santiago have always hated each other. _Always_. There was no particular reason why, it was just one of those things. Like an instinct. But, whether they've liked it or not, they've practically had to spend their lives together. See, their parents were good friends (and had been for many years since the Santaigos moved to New York from Texas when Alex was only young) and they went to the same school and even shared friends. So for 20 years they've had no choice but to grow up together, seeing each other nearly every single day.

You think it was bad for them? Imagine how everyone else feels – their parents and friends had to put up with the non-stop bickering, insults, glaring, sarcastic comments... Eventually the funny side wears off and you're left finding it annoying. But in a way, that's how they knew everything was right in the world. Justin hated Alex. Alex hated Justin. It was all anyone had ever known.

It wasn't like that when they were really young and had just met (when Justin was seven and Alex was six). Well, not _as_ bad anyway. Just the normal kids stuff – poking, name calling, nothing serious. Their parents figured they'd grow out of it. But no. They got older and their vocabulary widened in range, they developed their own sense of humour and personalities. Turns out, they were complete opposites.

Justin was the smart one – intelligent, responsible, wise, all-round good guy and, as he'd gotten older, he had learnt to loosen up a little but he still had to keep a serious head as he had just graduated from University as a doctor. He wasn't looking for a place at a hospital quite yet, he needed a few months break (and he was waiting for the right job to come up) but he had a part time job at a bar just so he could bring in some money.

And then there was Alex – the free spirit. When she was younger and in school, she was a rule breaker but as she'd gotten older, there weren't really any rules to break so she had taken more to wit and sarcasm. She had also matured a lot. Now Alex wasn't a genius – she never cared much for school. Except one thing – Art. So, she went to Art college and was now an editor for an Art magazine. It worked out well considering she spent most of her time reading art magazines instead of doing homework.

But both did have one thing in common – they were both in their late 20s and still single. When they were teenagers, they imagined they'd have the whole marriage/family thing down by now but life didn't work out like that; it wasn't as simple as they thought it would be. Pretty complicated actually.

But little did they know, life was about to get even more complicated...

**A/N: Are you intrigued? Well, I for one am excited! The story is actually gonna start in the next chap. You're gonna see a few chaps of them hating each other so you get the idea, then obviously things are gonna happen, and that's when the fun starts! Well, the cute stuff definitely starts then. I like to think of this story as quite sweet... maybe once I've gotten into the story you might too. But anyway, please review if you liked it and if you want more!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :) **


	2. Meet The Gang

**A/N: Hello readers! Well, this is the chap where the story starts. You're gonna get to see what Alex and Justin's relationship is actually like and see what their friends have to deal with. I hope it'll actually be kinda amusing. But anyway, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

It was a Saturday night and a group of friends were gathered at one of their apartments, hanging out. This was pretty normal for them. There were six of them – Nate Aston, Tom Reid, Lauren Harley, Jayme Jackson (a girl, by the way), Justin Russo and Alex Santiago. There was a _lot_ to say about Justin and Alex but we'll get to that later... once Alex arrives.

There was a knock at the door, before it opened and said person waltzed into the living room.

"The party has arrived!" the brown eyed latina with waist length brown hair announced as she came in.

"Did you know you have to wait for someone to get the door after you knock?" Justin quipped, glaring at her out the corner of his eye.

"Wow, barely even a second and you've killed the mood. Is that a new record, Justin?" Alex shot back.

"Wow, barely even a second and you two are arguing? Is that a new record?" Tom mocked them, while the others groaned.

"Y'know when you blow out the candles on your birthday cake and you have to make a wish? I actually wish that you two will stop arguing instead of wishing something for myself!" Jayme exclaimed.

"Well that's sad." Alex snorted as she sat down. Jayme rolled her eyes.

"Can we just put a movie on or something before they start up again?" Lauren asked, getting up to put a DVD in (it was her apartment they were at this week).

"I've been thinking that I should video you guys fighting and see how many hits it'll get if I put it online." Nate said.

"Please don't do that." Justin said to his friend.

"I'll break the camera." Alex added.

"Tough crowd." Nate muttered.

Nate was the joker of the group; sometimes he could get annoying but he was quite a lovable idiot. He had light brown hair that was a little messy and floppy but in a cute way that fell over his brown eyes. He was also a bit of a flirt – he liked to flirt with the girls of the group but he didn't expect them to actually date him because, surprisingly, he actually had a girlfriend. Not for long but it was probably the first girl he'd been serious about in a long while – her name was Abi. Him and Justin met while they were studying at medical school. He, like Justin, wasn't working at a hospital yet but he was just doing odd jobs, trying to get money from wherever he could. Typical Nate.

Lauren was pretty and girly. She always tried to be as nice as she could be and keep the peace but it wasn't like she was a goody-two-shoes or anything but she was an organised person and was good at handling things. She had shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes and reasonably short height-wise – she was small and cute. She worked as the manager of a department store. She also had a long-term boyfriend – Danny.

Jayme, sometimes known as JJ, was full of attitude. She said what was on her mind and the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth... unless lying was either necessary or just made life fun. Her and Alex met at Art college and now she works at an interior design company. Jayme could actually be pretty scary when she wanted to be too, so no one liked to get on the wrong side of her. That was one thing her boyfriend, Chase, liked about her.

Then there was Tom. He was more like Justin than Nate – he was a really great guy, good sense of humour and smart. He had short blond hair, green eyes and was tall. He was a friend of Nate but when Nate met Justin he later introduced them and now they were all friends. He too had a girlfriend, called Bella.

Then there was Alex and Justin... oh boy. They _hated_ each other. Justin being the smart guy, preferred to live life by the book and Alex, well she liked to write her own book. Complete opposites. A lot of people thought, when they first met them, that it was that whole thing people say when you're a kid – if they tease you and pick on you it means they like you. Those people soon discovered that that wasn't going to happen. Now they were just plain annoying to all around them. They were also the only two that were still single. While all their friends were with people and thinking about getting really serious with those people, they were still by themselves, hopelessly trying to find that special someone.

"What kind of movie do you guys want on?" Lauren asked the group, sifting through her extensive DVD collection.

"Anything that Justin doesn't want to watch." Alex said as she took a sip of her beer.

"What if I'm feeling spontaneous and feel like watching something I wouldn't normally watch?" Justin asked in response.

"Don't answer me with stupid questions, dork." Alex spat, glaring.

"OK, _I_ am choosing and I pick 'Black Swan'! Lauren shouted above them while everyone groaned. "What? I love that movie and I don't care if you guys don't!"

"Someone's had a long week." Jayme commented.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate some silence." Lauren said as she sat down. She had the tendency to snap every so often. Which is why no one liked to upset Lauren.

They did remain silent during the movie although Justin and Alex couldn't resist swapping dirty looks throughout.

**A/N: So that kind of introduced you guys to the friends. I may or may not bring Zeke and Harper into it, not sure yet. If I remember I will. But I hope you liked that chap anyway, so if you did, please review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	3. No Promises

**A/N: Good day, people! Yes, I'm updating this soon; I just wanted you to get more of a feel for the story. Loved all the reviews so thanks! SelenaFanatic, mkpunk, OriginallyUnknown, Guests, Alycea and anyone else who faved/followed or whatever! Means so much! Well, in this chap we're gonna see more of Justin and Alex not getting along and maybe one of their parents will come into it? Not sure, just gonna type and see what comes out – as usual lol. Just trying to build up so you can see how much they really do not get along. Well, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Alex ran a hand through her hair as she walked into Millers bar **(A/N: Just made it up, don't own)**, her heels clicking as she walked. She sighed as she sat down on a bar stool and placed her purse on the counter.

"You really shouldn't always result to alcohol after a hard day at work." an all too familiar voice said.

Alex glared, "Well it helps pay your salary so I don't see why you're complaining." she shot back. She then groaned, "Why do you have to work at my favourite bar anyway?"

"You could always find a new bar?" Justin quipped.

"I've been coming to this bar long before you started working here so I in fact have more right to be here than you, dork." Alex replied.

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes. "So what can I get you?"

"Uh, vodka and lemonade." Alex said, checking her phone.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Justin asked, referring to her manors and the lack of the use of the word 'please'.

"Oh yeah. Don't forget the ice." Alex said. She knew what he meant in the first place, but anything to annoy him.

Justin rolled his eyes again but went to get her drink – it was his job after all. He then returned with her drink, taking the money she was already holding out to him, eyes still glued to her phone.

"How can you even have a hard day working at an _art magazine_?" Justin asked, pushing her buttons.

Alex looked up at him in annoyance, "I was in a meeting that went on for _two hours_ longer than it should have and it was with the _creepiest_ guy ever. He kept finding excuses to stop me from leaving just so he could continually try to make a move. I was so close to _literally_ being sick." she told him.

"Gross." Justin frowned.

"My point exactly." Alex said.

"No, I meant that he'd try and make a move on _you_." Justin smirked.

"Would you rather wear this drink?" Alex picked up her glass threateningly, narrowing her eyes at him.

Just before Justin could reply, another voice interrupted. "I thought I'd find you here."

Alex cringed, "Mom, what are you doing here?" she whined.

"This is where all the young, hip people hang out isn't it?" Alex's mom, Louisa, asked.

"First off, no one uses the word 'hip' anymore. And second, yes, young people around my age do hang out here which is why people _your_ age shouldn't." Alex told her mother.

"Alex, what have I told you about manors and speaking to people nicely?" was all Louisa replied with.

"That's what I've been saying." Justin backed her up, smirking as he saw Alex get more irritated.

"Why don't you just tattoo 'kiss ass' on your forehead and be done with it?" Alex snapped at Justin, who simply laughed. Most of their insults didn't affect each other any more, they just washed over them.

"Alex!" Louisa scolded. "What is it with you two? It's been 20 years and I still don't understand it." she shook her head.

"Mom, you say that _all_ the time. You all do – can't you change the record?" Alex sighed, as she referred to both her and Justin's parents as they all questioned why they hated each other.

Louisa threw her hands up in surrender, "I am just _not_ getting involved. I don't understand... _this," _she gestured between the two, "and I never will."

"Good. So just accept it and leave it." Alex said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Justin, can I get an orange juice, please?" Alex's mom asked with a polite smile.

"Sure." Justin said, before leaning in to mutter to Alex, "I see your mother has manors yet lacks your drinking problem."

Alex simply responded by splashing the remainder of her drink in his face. Justin blinked, before wiping his face with a towel. "I'm charging you for that." he said as he walked off to get Louisa's drink.

"Yeah? Well you do that and I'll make you pay in some other way!" she threatened.

"Alex!" her mom scolded her again.

Alex took in a deep breath to try and relax herself, "I swear I'm going to kill him one day."

"Please don't, honey. I'd like to stay friends with his parents." Louisa said, half joking.

Alex gave her mom a look before letting out a laugh and shaking her head, "I'll try. But no promises."

Louisa laughed, "I guess that'll have to do."

**A/N: Funny? I hope you at least chuckled a bit or something. To us it should be pretty amusing but to those around them it's annoying and to Justin and Alex... well, they just get all heat up and angry. I guess these chaps are kind of fillers but I'm really just trying to develop characters and stuff – I do like to look at my stories as practice for English. I think my stories benefit more from English than the other way round cos when it comes to writing stories and stuff for English I'm terrible because they obviously can't be long stories but when I cam make a story like this and all my others they can be like 30 chapters long so it's easier. In English you can only do short stories so you can't really get the story going so if my writing in general improves in y English class then it's portrayed in my stories and not the other way round... yeah, don't know why you need to know that. Well, please review if you liked it!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	4. The Guys

**A/N: Sup guys! Another update? I'm so nice, right? So thanks for the reviews for the last chap – much appreciated! :D Not many but I get that it's always slow at first. SelenaFanatic, JHABEA143, mkpunk, Alycea and anyone else! Ok, well for this chap I thought would have a guy chap. Y'know, the guys hanging out – chillin'. Obviously the topic of Alex will come up, so we can get a little more of an idea of what the male half of the friends think. Again, just setting the scene, building up the plot and developing characters. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"I'm telling you, she was totally flirting with me!" Nate protested. Him, Justin and Tom were hanging out a Millers bar, having a few drinks.

"Dude, she said 'excuse me' because you were standing in her way of getting to the bathroom." Justin dead-panned. "Why do you care anyway? You have a girlfriend."

"I know but you can't go wrong with a little ego booster now and then." Nate shrugged.

"Maybe she's your type, Justin." Tom, nudged his friend as he laughed.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Haha, very funny." Justin was clearly not amused.

"I'm just saying dude – _Nate_ has a girlfriend and you don't. That's messed up." Tom said.

"Offensive but true." Nate grudgingly agreed. "I always imagined you'd be pretty much settled down by now. You just seem like that kind of guy."

Justin sighed, "That'd be nice but I need a girl to do that. And finding that girl isn't as easy as I thought it'd be."

Nate smirked, "Hey, why don't I set you up with a friend of mine?"

"No." Justin replied immediately before adding a few seconds later, "Out of curiosity, what's she like?"

Nate's smirk widened, "She's gorgeous, she's got a latin look about her, uh, she's a fiery female, knows what she wants... and, uh, you may know her, she works at an Art magazine..."

"I am _not_ going out with Alex." Justin cut him off, glaring as Nate and Tom burst out laughing.

"Sorry man, I couldn't resist! I don't know how you've not thought about it before – I mean, you could've had first dibs with you knowing each other practically your whole lives and stuff." Nate replied, still smiling a little from his joke.

"It's her personality and general attitude that repels me." Justin told them – the subject of Alex never made him happy.

"She's not that bad. I actually think she's pretty cool." Tom defended his other friend.

"Yeah? Well then why don't _you_ date her?" Justin snapped before he took in a deep breath, "Sorry. She just... winds me up, y'know?"

"Trust me, we can tell." Nate said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Do you know how _annoying_ it is?" Tom asked Justin.

"She's the annoying one." Justin grumbled. Tom chuckled, so Justin looked up at him, "What?"

"You two are like kids." Tom explained.

"Yeah, but it'd be _so_ weird if you guys dated. I'd think we were in a parallel universe or something – it just wouldn't be right." Nate said.

"At least we agree on something." Justin replied.

**A/N: A little short I know. But I hope you liked it anyway. A little funny I hope. Also a little more insight into Justin's feelings towards Alex and some more about how some of the friends find it and what they think. I'll get the story really going in a few chaps. If you liked it, please review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	5. Wallet Thief

**A/N: Howdy folks! Thanks for the reviews! Guest, Ihateluvstories, wizardsfanatic10, SelenaFanatic, mkpunk, Alycea and anyone else! OK so in this chapter I'm setting it up for the next chapter which is where things REALLY start so I am epically excited for that! Really looking forward to you guys being able to see what's next and how it starts. :D This chap might not be that interesting but the next chap will definitely make up for it! So read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

The gang were hanging out at Millers while Justin was working, so he was talking to them in between customers as well as serving them too.

"So then I told the guy he could take it or leave it and then I hung up." Jayme finished her story.

"An ultimatum – I like it." Alex nodded approvingly.

"What did he say?" Lauren asked.

"He called up a few minutes later and took it. Must have scared him or something." Jayme smirked.

"Such a bad ass." Danny, Lauren's boyfriend, joked.

"I know." Jayme flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Justin came over to them then after finishing serving some other customers. "I swear you guys could drink this place dry." he said, collecting their bottles and glasses.

"We give you good tips, so quit complaining." Nate said. "Now same again."

Justin chuckled, "Alright but my shift finishes after this." he said, getting their drinks.

"Shame. I like telling you what to do and you being obligated to do it." Alex said with a fake smile.

"Y'know that in a few minutes there's nothing stopping me from throwing a drink over _you_ and not the other way round?" Justin raised an eyebrow.

"As if you would." Alex smirked, taking her drink from him.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'll be back in a minute." he said before going into the back to go get his stuff as his shift had now finished.

"Since when did you throw a drink over him?" Tom asked.

"He was asking for it." was all Alex said in response.

"To be honest, I'm not at all surprised." Jayme shrugged.

A moment later Justin came back out and went to their side of the bar and he placed his jacket on it.

"You'd never think that being a bartender would actually be tiring." Justin said, with a weary sigh.

"Oh yeah, pouring one drink after the other and giving people their change – that's some tough shit." Alex said sarcastically.

"First off, there's more to it than that. Second, shut up." Justin retorted.

Alex frowned as the rest of the group started talking about something else. Alex then got an idea, so she checked to see that the others weren't looking before she discreetly took Justin's wallet out of his jacket that he had left on the bar and slipped it into her purse. She hadn't took it in a little while so it was about time she stole it again – it was an easy way to piss him off.

"What about you, Alex?"

Lauren's voice brought Alex back. "Huh?"

"How's the love life going?" Lauren asked, obviously repeating her question.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Dead. Non-existent. Embarrassing. Whatever you wanna call it."

"Aw, maybe you and Justin could grow old and lonely together." Jayme cooed sarcastically, making the others chuckle.

"Ah, JJ you are so very funny." Alex said, obviously not meaning it.

"Hysterical." Justin added.

"You guys _know_ I'm joking. We all are! Can't you ever just laugh about it? None of us ever have been or ever will mean any of these stupid jokes." Jayme said to them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Justin asked.

"I think she means lighten up." Danny interjected.

"Maybe we will if you guys ever take the hint that it is _not funny_." Alex frowned.

"Plus Alex has a terrible sense of humour." Justin said, deliberately bugging Alex.

"At least I _have_ one." Alex snapped, making Justin smirk as he'd succeeded in winding her up.

"OK! Change of topic; did any of you guys see that documentary about the guy with one eye?" Nate asked.

"Great new topic." Lauren said sarcastically.

Alex and Justin glared at each other before Justin looked away and Alex smirked to herself, knowing that he would be pissed off once he'd realised she'd taken his wallet... again.

**A/N: Lol, oh Alex. Hope you liked that chap! Just had to set it up, as I said before, for the next chap. I hope you thought that chap was quite amusing though, if nothing else. I'm so excited for the next chap though cos that's where everything really starts! If I update again before Friday it's cos I'm THAT excited! Please review!**

**I don't know if it was noticed by anyone but I posted this chap then quickly deleted it cos I realised I made a mistake with one of their names and little things like that bug me soooo much. Probably no one noticed and I'm just rambling but, yeah... lol**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	6. I Have No Idea

**A/N: Hello people! Thanks for the reviews from the last chap! Alycea, jojoblackberry, SelenaFanatic, mkpunk and anyone else who has supported this story in any way! OK well this is where the story really starts! So so excited for this – I wrote this chapter and the next couple quite a while ago so I literally have been building up to it. I hope you find it cute in a kind of weird way. I actually kinda hope it'll make you do that weird fangirl squeak lol. So please read on! AHHH! Soz, just well excited right now :D!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Alex heard a knock at her door and groaned – she is currently in what must be the comfiest position ever on her couch and is very reluctant to move. So she doesn't. Until she hears another knock and realises they won't go away. Actually she's almost certain they won't go away as she has a good idea of who is on the other side of the door.

She sighed and grunted as she got up. She was currently doing one of her favourite things – nothing. She was lazing on her sofa with some ice cream wearing sweats and a baggy crop top watching trash TV – perfect.

She got to her door, smirking a little before she opened it to reveal the exact person she thought it would be.

"Give me my wallet back." he said as soon as she opened the door. He said it with a half angry, half bored tone and expression. Stealing his possessions was almost like a hobby of hers.

"Y'know Justin, for someone who prides themselves on being polite I would've thought you'd know by now that it's standard procedure to greet someone first and foremost before moving on to discuss any further topics of conversation." Alex ignored him, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame.

Justin blinked, "OK first off – that is the most intelligent thing you have ever said. But back to what I came here for – give me my wallet back." he finished, pushing past her into her apartment.

"OK, _rude_." Alex snapped, closing the door and turning to face him.

"Just give it back." Justin was getting slightly exasperated now.

Alex said nothing but just looked at him for a moment, irritating him further before she replied, "Fine." She brushed past him and retrieved his wallet from a drawer in a cabinet in her living room. She turned back to him and held it out to him but just as he reached for it she moved it back out his reach back towards herself and smirked, "Now what do we say?" she asked, as though talking to a child.

Justin glared at her, "Stop stealing my stuff." he grabbed his wallet back and put it in his pocket. Alex laughed, clearly she had amused herself. "You're a pain in the ass, y'know that?" he told her.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and you're not?"

"Takes one to know one." Justin shot back but then regretted it because he had just called _himself_ a pain in the ass.

Alex had realised this too and laughed, "Geez Justin, your come-backs get worse."

"Well at least I'm not in the early stages of becoming a thief wanted by the police!" Justin exclaimed – that come-back was an improvement on the last.

"Oh please! You're _so_ over dramatic!" Alex snorted.

"Maybe, but you're still acting like a little kid who seeks attention by playing childish pranks." a little harsh but they'd said worse to each other.

Alex narrowed her eyes and smirked – if he was gonna go there, then she'd might as well join him.

"Y'know, I just don't get why everyone thinks you're so _perfect_. Personally, I find you extremely arrogant!" she spat.

"Do you even know what that means?" Justin mocked her.

Alex huffed, "Oh, and that's another thing! You just think that because you're smarter than me, you're _so_ much better than me!"

"Well at least I'm doing something with my life!" Justin defended himself. Both were getting really angry know, obviously.

"I'm an editor of an Art magazine!" Alex protested, throwing her hands in the air.

"_Who_ reads Art magazines?!" Justin asked loudly.

Alex, who looked about ready to throttle him, started arguing back – yelling about how not everyone shares his views and opinions, calling him stuck up and annoying.

As she was ranting, Justin looked at her – taking in every detail; like how her hands were balled into fists when she wasn't waving them around to exaggerate a point. How her deep, dark brown eyes flashed with anger and her make up free cheeks were tinged with red from anger. Justin nearly always thought things through – he wasn't too good with spontaneity in everyday life. But there were times when his mind or his heart just told him to do things and, without thinking, he did it.

Apparently, this was one of those times.

"Go out with me!" he blurted out, interrupting her rant. He froze and his eyes widened slightly after the words had left his mouth.

Alex froze too, and looked at him, cautious and confused.

"What?" she asked in a small voice, all anger had completely vanished. Justin let out a nervous laugh before stuttering, unable to string a sentence together, so Alex interrupted him in the same voice as before. "Did you just ask me out? Like, on a date?"

Justin took in a deep breath. He could've covered it up – retracted it. But he didn't, he wasn't trying to back-track. For some reason, he just kept going along with it. He couldn't seem to help it. "Uh, yeah. I did." he replied, scratching the back of his neck.

Alex blinked and swallowed, "Uh, OK... why?"

Justin shrugged and laughed a little, "I have no idea. It just... came out." he looked up at her, as he was looking down before – he couldn't read her expression. Although her reaction wasn't what he'd imagined. He would've thought she'd be horrified at the thought. She wasn't saying anything so he started to ramble again, saying it was stupid and how they should just forget about it etc.

"OK." she interrupted him, not meeting his eye. Apparently she had the same mind set as Justin did in the way that she had no clue why that came out of her mouth.

He stopped talking and looked at her – it wasn't the Alex he knew. The Alex _he_ knew was bold and not scared of anything – confident although some might say cocky. But the Alex in front of him was none of the above. She was quiet and shy – nervous, even. It took a second to realise what she had just said.

"What?" he asked her.

"I said OK... I'll go out with you." she replied, finally looking up at him.

Now it was Justin's turn to ask, "Why?"

Alex shrugged and repeated him from earlier, "I have no idea."

They just looked at each other as a beat passed before Justin cleared his throat.

"Uh, OK then. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7 then?" he asked, still in disbelief.

"Yeah, sure." Alex replied.

Justin nodded and them jerked his thumb towards the door, "I'll, uh, go now."

"OK... bye." she said awkwardly. Although that's what the situation was; awkward.

"Bye." her said, before letting himself out.

Alex walked back to her couch and sat down, all in a daze. She was trying to work out what had just happened. Maybe if she said it out loud, it'd make more sense.

"I just agreed to go on a date with Justin Russo."

Nope. Now it just made her realise what she had done. But she was going to go with it. She was going to go out with him. Why? Again, she didn't know – something inside her was just... she wasn't sure but it just didn't feel wrong.

Outside, Justin was sitting on the stairs outside Alex's apartment building, in the same state of confusion as Alex. He had just asked Alex Santiago out on a date... and she said yes.

Most guys would kill to be in his position right now. Normally he would've thought he'd kill to get _out_ of this situation. But it didn't seem that bad. He wasn't dreading it. He didn't have a bad feeling about it.

Both were confused. But they were both going through with it.

They were going on a date.

**A/N: Well...? Did you like it? I really hope you did! The next chap is before the date and the chap after that is the actual date, so some exciting stuff to come! But, if you enjoyed that, please review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	7. Play Nice

**A/N: Hola my friends! Thank you for reviewing in the last chap! You definetly responded how I wanted you too – as in you were all like 'WTF?!' lol. But I couldn't leave y'all just hanging like that for so long, could I? SelenaFanatic, mkpunk, Guest, Aycea and anyone else! So like I said, this chap is before the date. They are both still quite confused as to why they're going on the date – no one is forcing them but it's like their hearts are telling them to. And both are following their hearts. Awwww... ;P So, I'll let you guys read the chap now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Alex was getting ready for – she couldn't believe she was saying this – her date with Justin. She didn't know where he was taking her but she figured he wasn't going to go all out with a big fancy dinner.

So she decided to keep it simple yet cute with a black bralette, white skirt with a denim shirt tied at the waist. She didn't really feel like heels tonight as she'd been walking around all day in some so she wore some white canvas shoes **(A/N: Outfit on profile. Bad at describing clothes lol)**. She curled her long, waist length brunette locks and kept her make up fairly simple paying more attention to her eyes with eyeliner and eyeshadow.

She was inspecting her reflection once she was done, making sure she looked perfect but then shook her head and mumbled to herself, "What am I doing?" referring to how much time and effort she was spending getting ready for this date.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door so she walked out of her room. Just before she answered it, she checked her reflection one last time and took in a deep breath before she opened the door. She was glad she'd made the right decision about her choice of outfit as Justin seemed pretty casual too yet you could tell he'd made an effort with his dark red, almost burgundy jeans and long sleeved white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Hey." he greeted her.

"Hey." she repeated.

They just stood there silently for a moment. Awkward.

"Should we go then...?" Alex asked.

"Yeah but first we need to make a deal." Justin told her.

Alex frowned in confusion, "What kind of deal?"

"Well, if this is actually going to be a date and not just a few hours of us trying not to kill each other, then we need to make a deal to play nice." he explained.

"Oh. That makes sense." Alex nodded.

"So... deal?" Justin held out his hand for her to shake.

"Deal." Alex took his hand and shook it before they both let go.

"Now we can go." Justin said, stepping back to allow Alex to step out of her apartment and lock the door.

"So, where are you taking me?" Alex asked as they made their way out of her building. It was pretty weird being civil towards each other.

"I thought I'd keep it simple and go to dinner in that new diner that opened a few weeks ago." he told her.

"Cool." Alex nodded in approval but then added, "Is that partly because no one we know goes there?"

"Pretty much." Justin replied.

"Is that all we're doing?" Alex asked, looking up at him.

Justin smirked as he opened the car door for her, "That'd be telling."

Alex frowned again in confusion before she got in the car.

This was going to be... different.

**A/N: That's one word for it, lol. Are you excited for the actual date? There won't be any snapping or arguing – despite how much it may pain them haha – but it will be awkward cos it's just so weird to both of them. It is like they are in some weird parallel universe. Well, if you can't wait, please review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	8. The Date

**A/N: Bonjour! Again, thank you SO much for the lovely reivews! SelenaFanatic, mkpunk, Guest, OriginallyUnknown, Silvergrass and anyone else who has supported this story! Well, this is the date! Excited? It's just gonna be quite awkward but personally I think it is so so sweet and adorable, especially near the end. Remember that they are really against the thought of simply liking the other in a friend way never mind more than that so they try to resist – try ;P. All they have known is hating each other so this is so new and strange to them – I'd say they're actually pretty scared too. I'll quit rambling now and let you read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"Man, I never knew the food here was so good!" Alex gushed, taking another spoonful of their ice cream.

They'd finished their main course and had now moved onto dessert – some ice cream which they were surprisingly sharing.

"I know! We should come here more often." Justin agreed but then realised what he said, as had Alex as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Y'know what I mean." he corrected himself.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Alex said. "But seriously, good choice."

"Well, it has been said that I take girls on _pretty_ good dates." Justin smirked.

Alex opened her mouth, she was so close to spouting a sarcastic comment of some sort when she remembered the deal. She shut her mouth and cleared her throat, and simply smiled with pursed lips.

Justin chuckled, "Wow, you were so close to saying something right then, weren't you?"

"_So_ close." Alex admitted.

"Well, congratulations." Justin joked and Alex laughed – like, a real laugh and not some sarcastic/cruel laugh.

Alex noticed Justin was looking at her with a small smile, "What?" she asked, a smile still left on her face from the laughing.

"I've just never made you laugh before. It's pretty nice." he shrugged.

"Oh, well, I guess that's... sweet." Alex smiley shyly. What was wrong with her?

They eventually finished their dessert and left after Justin paid.

"So _are_ you taking me anywhere else?" Alex asked as they got to his car and he opened the door for her once again. He was a gent, she'd give him that.

"Wait and see." he grinned – he definitely had something up his sleeve.

When they were driving to... well, wherever Justin was taking her, Alex spent the whole ride looking out the window up at the stars, listening to the radio playing quietly in the background. They had been out for a few hours already. They actually managed to have a real actual conversation over dinner. It was awkward at times with a few silences, of course but they said they'd go on a real date and they would stick by their word.

Alex's daydream was interrupted when the car stopped. She blinked as she came back to reality and took in her surroundings – not that there were many to take in, just some trees and an empty car park.

Alex looked at him confused, "Uh, where are we?"

Justin was sitting there grinning (he seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight), "Just get out." he told her, getting out of the door on his side.

Alex, still confused, opened her door and stepped out. They both shut the doors and folded their arms as they leaned on the roof of his black car. It would've been silent if it wasn't for the radio still playing in the background (Justin had left it on).

"Is this a badly thought-through kidnapping?" Alex asked him, joking of course.

He chuckled, "No. I'm much smarter than that." Alex rolled her eyes jokingly at this before he spoke again, "C'mon."

Taking a wild guess, Alex would've thought they'd be taking a nice relaxing stroll to end the night. But Justin instead hopped onto the hood of his car and lay down. She tilted her head in question when he glanced over at her.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or...?" Justin trailed off, gesturing to the spot beside him.

"Yeah, sure." Alex gave in. She was already on a _date_ with him, so past that nothing could be weirder.

So she joined him on the hood of his car and lay next to him. She turned her head and asked, "What now?"

He smiled lightly as he looked at her, "Look up." he said.

So she did and her eyes widened, "Wow." she breathed. So he'd taken her up here to go star-gazing. The stars were so beautiful and being in the city, she'd never really looked at them like this.

And Justin watched her as her face lit up and her eyes sparkled in wonder. The night light was hitting her features just right.

"I, uh, forgot to mention that you look great tonight." he said softly – it didn't seem right to talk loud whilst their surroundings were quiet.

Alex tore her eyes away from the stars to look at him, slight surprise on her face, "Thanks. I didn't think you would notice anything like that about me."

Justin raised his eyebrow and chuckled lightly, "Alex, I am neither stupid nor _blind_. I am, and always have been aware of the fact that you are insanely beautiful." he told her matter-of-factly.

Alex hoped it was dark enough that he couldn't see the blush forming on her cheeks. "Oh, well, thanks." she repeated, before adding with a smile, "Oh, and, uh, I'm neither stupid nor blind either."

A beat passed and they just smiled at each other before they realised this and quickly looked back up at the sky. This was getting weird.

They remained silent for a few minutes after that, just taking in the spectacular view, something you don't often get to do in New York.

Justin glanced over at Alex a few minutes later and noticed she was fidgeting a little. She looked uncomfortable.

"You OK?" Justin asked her.

"Has anyone ever told you that despite the fact your car is incredibly cool it is also incredibly uncomfortable?" Alex answered his question with a question.

Justin thought for a second, "Lift your head." he said. She looked at him confused but complied and lifted her head only to be surprised when Justin moved his arm under her head. Alex looked at him confused again as she laid her head back down, this time on his arm instead of the car windscreen.

"Better?" he asked.

"Hang on." Alex shifted a little, making herself more comfortable – which meant that she ended up moving her head further up his arm so she was practically snuggled into his shoulder. "There, that's better." she said, before looking up at him to realise how close to him she now was.

They just smiled awkwardly before staring straight ahead at the night sky.

"I'd usually start talking about constellations and stuff to try and sound impressive but I'm guessing that would bore you to death." Justin said.

Alex laughed, "What do you mean 'usually'?"

"I haven't taken a girl up here since my early days of college. Works every time." Justin smirked while Alex rolled her eyes and laughed again.

"I guess I can see why." she shrugged. "And I might be OK with one or two constellations. _Only_ if you don't go on and on about their histories and origins and all the boring crap." she warned.

He chuckled, "I wouldn't dare." He then used the hand attached to the arm that was behind Alex to point up at a constellation. "So you see those seven stars right there? _That_ is called the Big Dipper." he informed her.

Alex squinted, "There?" she asked, pointing to where she thought he was pointing.

"No, right... there." he corrected her, taking her hand to point it in the correct direction.

"Oh..." Alex nodded in fake understanding before giving in. "Yeah, I have no idea how you can tell; they all look the same. Just a bunch of sparkly dots."

"I guess they are." Justin agreed, not feeling like arguing about the greatness of constellations.

They then just lay there for a while, occasionally speaking but it was mostly silent. But Justin decided it was time to call it a night when he noticed that Alex was close to falling asleep.

"C'mon, I'll take you home." he said, slowly getting up, bringing Alex up with him as she was still leaning on his shoulder... and he was still holding her hand, which he let go of slightly awkwardly.

Alex yawned, "OK."

* * *

They were back at Alex's apartment. It was late now and both were surprised at how great their night had been. Neither expected them to enjoy it this much. Now it came to an awkward goodbye.

"So..." Alex drifted off.

"So..." Justin copied, scuffing his shoes off the floor.

"I actually had fun tonight." Alex admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Justin agreed. "It, uh, seems a shame to just kind of end it there, y'know?"

"Yeah, it is." Alex went along with it. "I mean, I can do lunch on Tuesday if you want..." she suggested.

"Tuesday sounds good. I'll, uh, I'll call you." he answered.

"OK, cool." Alex nodded. "Bye."

"Bye" he replied as she went back into her apartment. Then it hit them both.

"_Did we just agree to a second date?"_

**A/N: Yes, I believe you did haha. Was that cute or what? I really hope you liked that. I tried to make it as perfect as I could. Did you find it as sweet as I did? I think this whole story is quite sweet tbh. And they are not going to be all cute and couple-y for their next date. It'll still be awkward but the awkwardness fades a tiny bit with each date. They still have that tiny voice in their heads telling them to hate each other and that this isn't right so they are still trying to ignore any possible signs of liking each other. OK well, please review! And remember, everyone is welcome to review – anonymous readers too! Yes, I see you... yes YOU... that's right, I'm watching you... JK, haha. But anyway, REVIEW!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	9. 2nd Date

**A/N: Yello! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! SelenaFanatic, mkpunk, Alycea, ooBelle23oo and anyone else! OK well this is their 2nd date! It should be cute. They really are properly trying, which is weird for them but they've never actually TALKED to each other so for them it's a little like they're getting to know each other. Anyway, I'll shut up now, so read on!**

**I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Alex was finishing off some work before she went off for lunch. With Justin. Yep, it was Tuesday and their second date. Neither had backed out. They were both stubborn and liked to stick by what they say for anything – like an independent thing. They hated giving up and/or being proved wrong. So neither wanted to be the first to back out.

Alex checked the time before getting up and fixing her clothes and hair as she grabbed her bag and walked out of her office. She was wearing a black floral mini dress with a long, sleeveless shirt left unbuttoned over the top with some wedged boots and straight hair. She always looked presentable and stylish for work so she was sure her outfit was good for a lunch date.

She smiled at people in the office as she walked out, though not really paying attention. As she was lost in her thoughts, she wasn't really looking where she was going before she bumped right into her date.

"Sorry! I was just gonna come outside and meet you." she apologised, blinking as she came out of her daydream.

Justin chuckled lightly, "Yeah, I just had some time to kill so I thought I'd come up to you".

"OK." Alex nodded. "So are we gonna go?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, sure." Justin nodded.

They went back down in silence, not feeling like exchanging small talk just for the sake of talking.

They walked to the diner that they went to on their first date, instead of taking the a car. That diner was probably going to be their place because no one they knew went their. All their friends spent their time at Millers, as did they when they hung out with them but if they were going to try this whole dating thing they needed a place where they didn't have to worry about someone they knew coming in all the time but still in a public place so they weren't hidden away like criminals or something. If they were going to actually see if this was going to go anywhere, they wouldn't be able to do it if they had the pressure of others knowing – making jokes and fussing.

"I think I'm going to start liking this place – it has a good atmosphere." Alex commented as they walked in.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Justin agreed as they took a booth.

A moment later someone came to take their order before leaving them alone again as they waited.

"So, how's work?" Justin asked, trying to break the silence.

Alex shrugged, "Same as usual I guess."

"Any creepy old guys trying to make a move?" Justin asked, teasingly.

Alex laughed, "No. Thank god. Although there is this girl in one of the offices who is _so_ rude and impolite. Really bugs me."

"Sounds a little like-" Justin cut himself off, remembering the deal they made.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Who? Me?" she asked, a small smirk on her face.

"I didn't mean it?" it sounded more like a question when Justin said it, making Alex laugh again.

"It's fine. We can't be expected to just stop snapping at each other right away. It's all we've known." she said.

"I'm worried – you really need to stop saying intelligent and wise things." Justin replied, jokingly of course.

Alex feigned a disgusted face, "Gross, maybe you're dorkiness is rubbing off on me?"

Justin rolled his eyes, "I've never been more insulted by a date in my life." he said, though he wasn't serious – this was all just banter.

"Really?" Alex asked before cracking a smile, as did Justin. "This is so weird." Alex shook her head.

"Yeah, but sometimes weird is good." Justin shrugged.

"Sometimes." Alex mused.

Silence fell over them – there was that little voice in their heads trying to tell them this was wrong. But they tried to push it aside as their food came, officially ruining the moment. Afterwards they moved onto the small talk they didn't have on their way there – they'd had some serious talk, but they had to move on before things just got... beyond weird.

"So when do you think you'll get a proper job? Y'know, in a hospital?" Alex asked him, digging into her lunch.

Justin shrugged, "I don't know, maybe in a few months or something? I've been waiting for the right position to come up and besides, I like my job at the bar."

"Makes sense I guess. I just never imagined you being the guy to just settle for a simple job as a bartender. You always aimed high when we were younger so I thought once you'd qualified you'd go straight into a real job." Alex replied.

"Yeah, well, when I was younger I thought that was all I wanted. But then I guess I changed. I mean, 10 years ago I never thought I'd be going out with you." Justin said.

"You can say that again." Alex agreed. "I guess even _I_ can say that you've changed."

Justin nodded, "So have you, I admit."

Justin sighed as a silence fell over them again. He was currently propping his head up with his hand and as he sighed, he put his hand on the table, brushing Alex's hand that was drawing patterns on the table as she ate. Their eyes flickered up to meet each others before trailing down to their hands which were just touching. For a moment they did nothing before Justin had a wave of confidence as he lightly took her hand. This surprised Alex, but in a good way as she gave him a small smile which he returned.

After that they continued with their lunch – it was... pleasant.

* * *

Justin had walked Alex back after they had finished lunch, so now they were saying good by outside her office building.

"Again, that was actually pretty fun." Alex said.

"And again I agree with you." he replied. "So... I'll call you?" Yeah, he was going there.

"Sure." And so was she. "Bye."

"Bye." he said, watching her walk back inside.

They had agreed to a third date.

**A/N: Oh yeah, they just can't help themselves, hehe. So did you think that was cute? It kinda reminds me of a really sweet and innocent relationship you'd have when you're really young or something. Well, it is at the beginning, until they get more comfortable with each other and more serious. I'm probably not going to write about every date, I'll just mention them and maybe include bits, like the beginning or end or whatever. But in the next chap, there will be no date but they will be hanging out with their friends. Wonder how that'll go? Review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	10. Movie Night

**A/N: Hi guys! Again, thanks so much for the reviews! Alycea, SelenaFanatic and others! I know I keep updating pretty fast but I just get so excited about this story. OK like I said, they are hanging out with their friends, so obviously they are gonna have to pretend nothing has changed. But I'll try and add a couple of Jalex moments – just a couple of little ones. Well, I can't think of anything else to ramble on about so read on my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

It was a Saturday night and the friends were, as usual, spending it at one of their apartment's. This week it was Justin's turn. And there was also a little change – Justin and Alex were now seeing each other. Last Saturday most of them were working or had prior engagements so they called off their normal Saturday night meaning this was the first time they'd all hung out since the development between Justin and Alex, so now they were going to have to act like normal. They could either put on a show or ignore each other – they preferred the latter.

Nearly everyone was there now – except Alex. As usual.

"I'm surprised Alex isn't late even when we go to _her_ apartment." Jayme said.

"I think that's actually happened. I stood outside her door for about fifteen minutes before she came home and unlocked it to let me in." Lauren said in reply.

Just then there was a knock in the door.

"Wonder who that is?" Justin asked sarcastically before going to answer it, making sure no one followed so her could at least greet her without having to put on an act.

He opened the door to reveal none other than Alex.

"Hey." he said, giving her a smile which she returned.

"Hey." she repeated as she stepped into his apartment. "Sorry I'm late."

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Justin joked. Alex giggled quietly before she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before brushing past him into the living room to see the guys.

Justin stood there for a moment – she'd never done that before. It was like a sign that their relationship was, slowly, moving forward. And, admittedly, he liked where it was going.

He walked back into his living room to see all his friends chatting with each other, drinking and munching on snacks.

"This is my apartment and I am reduced to sitting on the floor." Justin said as he sat on the floor along with Tom and Bella, his girlfriend who also had to take their seats on the floor.

"You snooze, you loose." Nate shrugged smugly.

"Are we gonna put a movie on now? Now that everyone is _finally_ here?" Jayme raised an eyebrow as she looked at Alex pointedly.

"Don't look at me like that; I'm always late. You should know that by now. It's not a Saturday if I'm not late." Alex declared.

"She has a point." Tom pointed out. "Now are we gonna put that movie on?"

They did. They sat in darkness with only the light from the TV, with the occasional chit chat but mostly they were quiet as they watched the movie. And every so often Alex and Justin would catch each other's eye and, instead of glaring as they would have, they shared a small smile – unnoticed by the others. They sort of wished they could at least sit next to each other but of course, that would be weird... for their friends, anyway.

Half-way through the movie, Alex got up to go to the kitchen, most likely to get herself more food. The rest of them were all so wrapped up in the movie it appeared Justin was the only one who noticed this. He waited a moment before inconspicuously getting up to follow her.

He found her raiding his freezer, probably looking for some ice cream. He smiled and sneaked up behind her before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "I got chocolate chip or vanilla."

Alex gasped and turned around, "Geez! Don't do that!" she whisper-yelled, not wanting the others to hear. Neither seemed to mind the close proximity either.

Justin laughed quietly, "Sorry, had to be done." he shrugged.

Alex eventually cracked a smile and turned back around, "Anyway, I'm thinking chocolate chip." she said, grabbing the tub before closing the freezer and going to get a spoon, leaning against the counter opposite to the one Justin was leaning on.

"Good choice." he commented. "Enjoying the movie?"

Alex shrugged, taking a spoonful of chocolate chip, "It's good, I guess. Not my choice so obviously it's not awesome." she replied.

"Of course." Justin shook his head with a chuckle. "But maybe you could pick the movie next time."

"I don't know, normally I get overruled - especially when there's more people." Alex said, concentrating on her frozen treat.

"I doubt you can get greatly overruled when there's only two people." Justin said, obviously hinting at something.

Alex looked up and frowned in confusion, "Two?"

Justin shrugged, "I just thought it'd be cool if maybe we had our own movie night sometime. Just the two of us." he explained.

Alex smiled, "That sounds... nice."

"Great." Justin smiled back. "We should probably go back in there."

"Yeah, I'll go first." Alex said, walking out of the kitchen first. And a moment later, Justin followed and took his seat back on the floor, next to Tom and Bella who obviously found each other more interesting than the movie.

"Do you mind?" Justin asked.

They pulled apart and Tom turned to his friend, "You're just jealous."

Justin simply shook his head in response, smirking lightly to himself as he glanced over at Alex. He didn't have anything to be jealous of.

**A/N: No he doesn't, cos he ain't single no more hehe! Hope you enjoyed that chap! Nothing really special in that chap, but in the future there will be a chap where they have their own movie night but not right away – that wasn't a hint at their next date. Not sure what their next date will be, but again just something pretty simple and most likely the next couple of dates won't get their own chap as the first and second did. Anyway, if you liked that, please review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


End file.
